Happy Wedding II
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Continuación de mi songfic "Happy Wedding" Esta es la historia de Stan y Kyle y cuando se casaron. ademas ocurrirá algo sorprendente con Delia al final del songfic. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Aparciones de: Luis Carlos y Coyote-Smith.


_Hace 1 año atrás._

* * *

><p><em>Stan caminaba por la calle de South Park rumbo a su casa, hace unos meses había decidido que Kyle y el vivirían juntos debido a que Kyle estaba esperando una hija de él (Autora: Obviamente esa niña es Delia) llevaba escondida una cajita que tenía un anillo plateado. Tenía pensado pedirle que se casaran, ya que el año pasado perdió su oportunidad con Wendy y ahora ella salía con Cartman.<em>

_Entro a la casa y Kyle lo estaba esperando._

_-Dónde estabas?-Le pregunto Kyle_

_-Es un secreto-Le respondió Stan y le tomo la mano-Acompáñame, quiero hablar contigo…tengo una sorpresa para ti-_

_-Eh? En serio?-Kyle sin poder creérselo fue con Stan a la habitación y se sentaron juntos en la cama, Kyle se tuvo que sentar con cuidado por el tema del embarazo __**(Autora: M-PREG OMG! :0)**__. _

_-Kyle…tengo algo que preguntarte…-Stan tenía la cajita del anillo escondida detrás de su espalda._

_Cada blanco en mi mente  
>se vuelve color con verte<br>y el deseo de tenerte,  
>es más fuerte es más fuerte<em>

_-Que quieres preguntarme Stan?-Kyle parecía ansioso, Stan le puso una mano en el vientre._

_-Quiero preguntarte algo importante para mí y…-Ve hacia abajo-Para nuestra pequeña hija, te lo preguntare ahora para que cuando ella sea grande diga "Yo estuve ahí y lo recuerdo muy bien"…ejem…Kyle, me preguntaba si tu…-_

_-Qué pasa?-Pregunto el_

_-Bueno si tu quieres…-Tomo aire y luego volvió a hablar-Ya! Seré claro, Kyle ¿Te casarías conmigo?-_

_Solo quiero que me lleves  
>de tu mano por la senda,<br>y atravesar el bosque  
>que divide nuestras vidas.<em>

_-Stan!-Grito Kyle emocionado, Stan abrió la cajita y le puso el anillo-SI! SI QUIERO, SI QUIERO!-_

_Le da un abrazo y Stan corresponde al abrazo._

* * *

><p>1 año después…<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle P.O.V<p>

No lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer, simplemente esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Solo es un sueño más…es un jodido sueño más. Hoy me casare con Stan, ya ha pasado 1 año desde que me lo propuso y ahora tenemos una linda bebe llamada Delia. Estaba durmiendo en la habitación, desperté y Stan no estaba a mi lado, me preocupe, lo busque por la casa y no aparecía.

Volvi a la habitación y vi una nota escrita en papel rosa en la mesa de noche. Era de Stan. La leí, decía lo siguiente:

**_"Me fui con Delia esta mañana temprano a casa de Neko, ella se va a ocupar un rato de Delia, como sabes los novios no se pueden ver antes de casarse jejeje. Te deje la ropa en la habitación de Delia._**

**_Te quiere, Stan"_**

Bueno, solo me quedaba ir a buscar la ropa para cambiarme. Cuando entre a la habitación de Delia encontré en la cajonera de la ropa un traje de esos que usan los chicos para casarse…pero como a mí me gustan las sorpresas iba a darle una a Stan.

Stan P.O.V

Estaba en casa de Neko ya listo para casarme con Kyle. Neko cargaba a Delia que llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul con una cinta celeste atada en su pelo corto negro. Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y me asuste un poco, pensé en Kyle pero Neko abrió la puerta y eran Kenny y Butters.

-Chicos!-Neko parecía alegre

-Hola Neko, como estas?-Dijo Kenny y me ve-Felicitaciones Stan-

-S-Si, felicidades Stan-Dijo Butters nervioso como siempre

-Gracias amigos, esto es un poco raro…casarme con mi mejor amigo no lo creen?-Dije yo-No me lo esperaba-

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de tí_

-Yo tampoco-Kenny se reía-Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que te deseo mucha suerte con Kyle-

Solo sonreí, Neko volvió a abrir la puerta y vio a Wendy.

-Que quieres perra?-Le dijo Neko molesta-Y dónde está tu novio?-

-Se fue a casa de Kyle-Dijo Wendy-No vine para que me molestaras, vine para felicitar a Stan y para decirle algo-

-Gracias por felicitarme Wendy-Dijo Stan-Y que tienes que decirme?-

-Me comprometí!-Grito alegre mostrando su anillo-Me voy a casar con Cartman el año que viene!-

-WOW! No lo puedo creer! Yo tampoco me esperaba eso-Dijo Neko sorprendida y cargando a Delia en los brazos.

Kyle P.O.V

Sali del baño y fui a verme al espejo del armario de la habitación, llevaba un vestido de novia, como dije antes a mí me gusta darle sorpresas a la gente y tenía planeado sorprender a Stan.

-Me veo bien-Dije-Soy el puto dios de los vestidos de novia-Me rio por mi autodefinición.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, baje las escaleras, abro y eran Cartman, Luis Carlos y Coyote.

_Me enamora  
>que me ames con tu boca<br>me enamora  
>que me lleves hasta el cielo.<br>me enamora  
>que de mi sea tu alma soñadora<em>

-Hola chicos-Salude, ellos se quedaron con cara de WTF?!

-H-Hola judío marica-Saludo Cartman impresionado por cómo me vestí para casarme con Stan

-V-Vine a ver si tenias problemas con el traje pero veo que no paso nada-Dijo Coyote también impresionado

-Jajaj no lo puedo creer! Vestido así hasta yo me caso contigo Kyle-Bromeo Luis Carlos

-Gracias Alarcón, pero yo le soy fiel a mi amor Stan-Me reí por lo que dijo Luis Carlos. Los 3 entraron a la casa y después de ellos mi mama-Mama! Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte Kyle y a desearte felicitaciones por casarte con Stan-Ella parecía feliz y me abrazo

-Bueno, ya…no es para tanto, yo no sabía que esto pasaría-Le correspondí el abrazo.

_La esperanza de mis ojos  
>sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido<br>sin ti mi vida es como un remolino_

Nos separamos, vi la hora en el reloj de la pared…ya casi era la hora! Tenía que apurarme.

-Chicos y…Mama-Dije yo-Tenemos que irnos! Se va a hacer tarde-

-Cierto-Dijo Luis Carlos mirando la hora en su teléfono-Si no, no llegaremos a tiempo-

Todos salimos de la casa, Coyote me detuvo.

-Qué pasa?-

-Vas a ir usando Vans blancas?-Pregunto Coyote-Es una boda, no una fiesta en un club-

-Lo siento, me puse el vestido ahora no me pidas mas-Dije yo y enseguida entramos al auto de Luis Carlos, este empezó a manejar.

_De cenizas que se van  
>(hoooo) volando con el viento.<em>

Narracion Normal.

Stan, Wendy, Kenny, Butters, Neko y Delia estaban esperando a Kyle en el registro civil. No faltaba nada para que empezara la ceremonia. Neko cargaba a Delia y esta miraba a su papa con cara de echarse a llorar.

-Tranquila nena-Le dijo Stan-No llores, mama ya viene-

Mientras tanto en la calle, había un poco de tráfico, Luis Carlos estaba esperando a que las personas se movieran pero no había caso. Kyle empezaba a impacientarse.

_Yo no sé si te merezco  
>solo sé que aun deseo<br>que le des luz a mi vida  
>en los días de neblina<em>

-Faltan 5 minutos-Pensó Kyle mirando la hora en su teléfono-No puedo esperar más…-

Salió del auto, cruzo la calle transitada hasta la acera y empezó a correr al registro civil, Luis Carlos lo llamo para que volviera pero el ya no lo escuchaba.

Stan P.O.V

Ya estaba empezando la ceremonia y aun no había llegado Kyle. Me preocupe, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo pero cambie ese pensamiento cuando oí a Kyle gritar afuera.

-ERES UN DEGENERADO-Grito una mujer con la que quizás se choco por accidente sin mirarla.

-DEGENERADA ES USTED Y SU ABUELA!-Le grito Kyle…

Pasa maldiciendo por lo bajo, bastante enojado. Me sorprendí porque en lugar de un traje llevaba un vestido de novia.

_Debe ser miel en los labios  
>te lo digo bien despacio.<br>Todo el resto de mis días  
>quiero ser tu compañía.<em>

-Maldita sea, ya nadie tiene respeto por nada-Dijo Kyle molesto, se sentó junto a mí y me ve-Hola! Jejeje…perdóname por lo que pasó afuera-

-No es nada grave-Me rio-Te ves lindo con el vestido de novia-

-G-Gracias-Se sonroja

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti ..._

_Me enamora  
>que me ames con tu boca<br>me enamora  
>que me lleves hasta el cielo.<br>me enamora  
>que de mi sea tu alma soñadora<em>

**Despues de la ceremonia…**

Stan le puso un anillo de color dorado a Kyle y este hizo lo mismo con Stan.

-Bien-Dijo la jueza a cargo de la ceremonia-Por el poder que me otorga el estado de South Park quedan legalmente casados-Ve a Stan-Adelante puedes besar a tu pareja-

_La esperanza de mis ojos_  
><em>sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido<em>  
><em>sin ti mi vida es como un remolino<em>

_De cenizas que se van (hoooo)_

Stan beso a Kyle y este corresponde. Delia empezó a moverse, Neko la dejo despacio en el piso y ella empezó a correr a pasos rápidos hacia sus padres, Stan la carga en sus brazos. Delia lo abraza y abre la boca para decir algo.

-Creo que va a decir su primera palabra-Dijo Kyle

-S-Siii!-Delia estaba feliz y ve a Stan y a su mama-S-Son los mejorez papiz que una niña puede tene-

-Qué bonito-Butters estaba emocionado por lo que dijo Delia

-Delia dijo su primera palabra y su primera frase-Stan sonríe, ve a Delia y a Kyle y los abraza a los 2.

_Me enamora  
>que me ames con tu boca<br>me enamora  
>que me lleves hasta el cielo.<br>me enamora  
>que de mi sea tu alma soñadora<em>

_La esperanza de mis ojos_  
><em>sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido<em>  
><em>sin ti mi vida es como un remolino<em>

_De cenizas que se van (hoooo)_  
><em>volando con el viento.<em>


End file.
